


*Deletes Anxiety*

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Hyonosis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Goodbye anxiety hello horny boi





	*Deletes Anxiety*

This happened every single time they tried to get intimate. Flug just couldn’t stop squirming and worrying which would put them both entirely out of the mood. It frustrated Black Hat to no end.

 

Black Hat glared down at his partner as Flug seemed to curl into himself. He was a trembling mess on the bed. This was the usual and Black Hat hated how pathetic his lover was in general, it was even worse in bed.

 

“Do you WANT this?”

 

Black Hat growled lowly as he looked over his lover.

 

“Y-Yes, I do-“

 

“Then stop fidgeting and let me touch you!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

Black Hat huffed and rubbed at his face. He flopped onto the bed beside Flug and huffed. Why did Flug have to always be so anxious?

 

“S-Sir…?”

 

Black Hat peeped through his hand, glaring at Flug.

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

Flug had sat up after Black Hat flopped down and was now playing with his fingers. He was in the nude, trembling, and only half mast. The poor guy was too nervous to even keep it up.

 

“I-Is there something you can do to-to make me calmer?”

 

Black Hat squinted at him. What did he mean by that? Did he want to be fucked while unconscious or something? Not Black Hat’s style, he preferred a loud partner.

 

Flug sighed shakily as he turned away from his lover. He needed to breathe. He needed to calm down. It took a bit for him to collect his thoughts before he turned back towards Black Hat.

 

“I w-want you, sir. I can’t calm down so… so can you m-make me calm? Like uh…”

 

He tapped his chin a bit as he thought over a solution, legs shutting a bit tighter. Black Hat simply huffed, turning away from Flug. He wasn’t going to fuck Flug while he was unconscious. There was no fun in that.

“Hypnosis!”

 

Flug snapped as the words finally came to him, a broad grin spreading beneath his bag.

 

“Hypnosis…?”

 

Black Hat turned over, raising a brow.

 

“Y-yes, sir it um-you take control of m-my mind an-“

 

“I know what hypnosis is!”

 

Flug squeaked and curled into himself a bit more. Black Hat huffed and sat up, glaring at Flug.

 

“How deeply in a trance do you want me to put you?”

 

Flug shivered as he realize that his boyfriend could definitely take control of his mind. He was honestly surprised Black Hat hadn’t done it in their last few failed attempts but he was somewhat of a gentleman? He could be at least. Usually he wasn’t but on some things he was.

 

“J-Just um… I w-want to not be nervous…”

 

Black Hat’s upper half rose without assistance from his arms and he turned to Flug, a sinister grin on his lips. Oh, he could do so much more than that. Once he got into Flug’s mind there would be no stopping him from making his lover into exactly what he wanted. And the best part was that Flug wanted this, wanted him within his mind. He wanted to be controlled and used. Well, maybe not used, but he would be.

Flug shivered at that predatory gaze. It always terrified him but now it was oddly arousing. He swallowed thickly as Black hat moved in and slipped his arms around him. Flug whined softly and shut his eyes, Black Hat sighing out.

 

Of course he wouldn't even like an embrace. He was trying here. Stupid humans and their emotions, why couldn't Flug just relax and take it? He wanted it but those damned emotions… 

 

“Look at me.” 

 

Flug hesitated before slowly tilting his head back to look up at Black Hat. He squeaked at seeing Black Hat's monocle had been removed. The Eldritch was idly shifting it in one hand as the other remained around Flug's waist. 

 

The eye remained shut though Black Hat's grin grew. Flug could feel his anxiety rising as that eye slowly opened. It was… beautiful. 

 

Entirely black, nothing but a small red dot for a pupil. It focused on him, as did the more normal eye. 

 

As he stared into those eyes he could feel himself getting lost to curiosity. A hand reached up to gently rest on Black Hat's cheek. He ran a thumb sweetly beneath that revealed eye. 

 

“Tell me what you want to do.” 

 

“E-Everything, sir…” 

 

The Eldritch chuckled lowly as his more normal eye shifted to match his normally hidden one. The moment black consumed the pupil it shot to red. Flug moved his other hand to gently cup Black Hat's other cheek. It truly was beautiful. 

 

Black Hat knee the goggles would get in the way of hypnosis but he would be able to get enough to where Flug would willingly remove it. As Flug did his examination colors began to shift from that pupil outwards. 

 

Flug couldn't help as his eyes locked onto those red pupils. The patterns were slow and relaxing, gently moving outwards. 

 

Black Hat moved Flug's hands from his face and eased the man into a more comfortable position facing him. All the while his eyes remained locked on Flug's, the man slowly blinking every now and again. 

 

“Keep watching me.” 

 

Flug blinked a bit quicker and gave a small nod. Damn, those goggles really were keeping him from taking full control. 

 

Black tendrils moved up to gently coil around Flug's chest and stomach. He shivered at the warmth as it enveloped him but it wasn't anything bad. It was like a hug almost. 

 

As Flug stared into those shifting eyes he could feel himself slipping. He sighed softly as he subconsciously fought it, slumping just a bit before tensing. Black Hat chuckled as Flug fought him. It was so precious to hear those soft sounds of distress. 

 

“S-Sir, I feel weird…” 

 

Black Hat moved in to where he was mere inches from Flug's face. That pulsating pattern was nearly all the man could see now. His eyes drooped as his vision began to grow fuzzy. His shoulders slowly dropped before hiking up again with a small gasp. 

 

Black Hat moved his hands to those shoulders, rumbling lowly. Flug finally shut his eyes and whined, head tilting back. 

 

“Ah-ah, look at me.” 

 

A tendril was quick to move his head forward, Black Hat only allowing those goggles to separate them now. He slowly opened his eyes, shivering as he took in those bright eyes. 

 

It didn't take long for him to finally relax enough to where Black Hat could give soft orders. 

 

“Bag off.”

 

“But I… don't want to…” 

 

Flug spoke as he breathed, slow and deep. Black Hat chuckled and slipped his hand beneath that bag. Flug's eyes scrunched a bit as he felt it being lifted off. He wanted to protest, he NEEDED to protest, but he didn't feel much fight in him. 

 

The bag was set aside as with those pesky goggles. Black Hat never removed his gaze from Flug's own, only when that bag separated them did the contact break. 

 

Luckily it was quick enough Flug only had a second to gasp and arch. When his unprotected eyes locked onto Black Hat's his breathing hitched. 

 

“S-sir-!”

 

“Submit to me.” 

 

Black Hat stroked the backs of his talons over Flug's freckled cheek. The man whined as his subconscious fight began coming to an end. 

 

“That's it… you are mine… say it.”

 

“I…. I'm…. Yours….” 

 

His voice was a soft hitch at first before the words came out with soft exhales. 

 

Flug finally began to slump and relax in that warm hold. He hummed softly as he blinked, eyes remaining shut after three long ones. 

 

Black Hat chuckled as his eyes returned to normal, the monocle being slipped over his unusual one. 

 

“Flug, while we are intimate nothing will hinder you. Your emotions and insecurities will fade and allow you to do as you desire.” 

 

He cupped Flug's cheek, idly stroking beneath the man's eye. The soft murmur had him leaning in, grinning broadly. 

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

Small slits opened to take in the sight of his lover though he wasn't entirely there. 

 

“Once I snap my fingers, everything holding you back will fade. You will do as you desire. Do you understand?”

 

“Mmm-mmm….” 

 

Flug's voice was soft as he hummed, blinking slowly. 

 

Black Hat grinned and sat back a bit. He snapped his fingers and Flug sighed. His head tilted to the side as he tried to get his bearings. He opened his eyes and looked his lover over, a soft smile growing on his face. 

 

“Take me..?”

 

His voice was soft but there wasn't an ounce of insecurity in there. 

 

Black Hat grinned and moved forward. He hovered an inch from Flug's face. His eyes went wide as Flug wrapped his arms around him, pulling down. Black Hat rumbled as he took in the new boldness, kissing back firmly. Flug managed to pull Black Hat down on top of himself and slipped his legs around grey hips. 

 

A low rumble and Black Hat slipped from that kiss to run his tongue down Flug's neck. He could finally taste, finally touch. He would enjoy this thoroughly. 

 

Flug sighed out as he tilted his head. 

 

“I want you in me, sir. Please…” 

 

“Patience.”

 

Flug whined at the order, pulling harder on Black Hat's hips. He wanted to get fucked, to scream and moan and cry out Black Hat's name. 

 

Flug squeaked when his shoulder was given a sudden nip. It melted into a moan as a warm tongue laved over the wound. 

 

“I love your teeth…!” 

 

Black Hat could do without the blabbering but Flug was being vocal and allowing touch. He huffed at feeling Flug beginning to grind against him, pressing his own hips down hard. Flug gasped before he was doing his damnedest to squirm. He couldn't move! 

 

“I said be  _ patient _ .” 

 

“But I want you in me!” 

 

Oh, yelling now? Demanding release? Someone needed to be put in their place. Talons slipped around Flug's wrists, pinning the man onto the bed. 

 

“You should know better than to raise your voice at me…”

 

Flug arched as he was pinned, moaning with need. Black hat allowed tendrils to form around Flug's legs and spread them apart. 

 

“Should I punish you?”

 

“Yes! Punish me  _ touch _ me!” 

 

“Tsk… begging for pain…” 

 

“I want everything you can give me, sir. Please! I've always wanted it! I need you!”

 

So much begging, so many pleas. How could he resist? He chuckled as he leaned in to run his tongue over Flug's neck more. His doctor really was so desperate inside… 

 

Flug squeaked when he felt something moist and warm run over his ass. He looked down and furrowed his brows at not seeing anything from Black Hat's crotch. He gasped when whatever it was pressed against his opening. 

 

“Relax.” 

 

Flug nodded as he closed his eyes. He took in a few deep breaths as he forced himself to relax. The dripping tendril slowly eased inside once he was relaxed enough. Flug bit his bottom lip at the sting, shutting his eyes tightly. 

 

Once the tendril was seated a decent amount Black Hat went back to nipping and licking over Flug's shoulders. It took a bit before Flug was comfortable with the intrusion, he wasn't used to anything inside himself and it was interesting to say the least. 

 

“You can… you can move… Will it hurt?”

 

Hmph, will it hurt? Black Hat bit into Flug's shoulder harder as the tendril began to slowly retract. The man gasped and arched, biting his bottom lip again. God, those teeth felt amazing!

 

As that tendril slipped back in Flug arched a bit. It didn't hurt, it felt weird, but it didn't hurt. Flug yelped when he felt the tendril brush against something sensitive within himself. 

 

“Again! Do that again!” 

 

“You do not order me, Flug.” 

 

Black Hat's talons pricked the flesh as his grip increased. The tendrils on Flug's thighs gave a firm squeeze as they spread him even more. 

 

“A-ahhnnn…!” 

 

Flug squirmed beneath Black Hat as he was assaulted with so many new sensations. He looked pleadingly to his lover as that tendril continued its motions. He could feel it going so deeply within himself, slicking him up with some sort of slime. 

 

He arched when it suddenly rammed inside, yelling out in bliss as it made a direct hit. 

 

Black Hat rumbled as the tendril seated itself quite deeply. He watched Flug's expression as the appendage slipped in a generous amount of ooze. Flug scrunched his eyes shut at the steaming warmth, biting his bottom lip. 

 

Once the tendril was out Black Hat finally moved his hips to rub against Flug's again. Flug was quick to grind against Black Hat, eyes remaining closed. He tilted his head to the side as he rutted with his lover. He felt so empty now, it was weird. That ooze was still so warm in him but it wasn't the same. 

 

Black Hat latched onto Flug's shoulder as he finally allowed himself to form proper genitalia. Flug gasped at the sharp bite, toes curling as he felt something warm and wet slither over his abdomen. 

 

Whatever it was curled around his cock and swirled. Flug moaned softly as his cock was squeezed and stroked. Black Hat was rumbling lowly in bliss, gently suckling on Flug's shoulder. 

 

Black Hat's cock eventually slipped from Flug's member to his ass, rubbing over that slick opening. Flug pulled his legs down harder, biting his bottom lip. He wanted this! 

 

Flug tried to relax as Black Hat began to ease his way inside. He was thicker than the tendril from before. His ass stung and once he felt hips flush with his own he finally breathed. 

 

His eyes peeped open and stole a glance down at Black Hat. The Eldritch was resting his face against Flug's bite wound, tongue sticking out as he breathed deeply. It too restraint to keep from simply ripping Flug to pieces, fucking him to oblivion. 

 

Flug took the time to allow himself to relax. This was fine. This felt good. He felt full and warm and Black Hat was so close. When were his wrists let free? 

 

He hesitantly moved them to slip around his lover's back, smiling a bit. This was going to be amazing, it already was. 

 

His back arched when that tendril suddenly writhed within him. Black Hat chuckled lowly against Flug's neck. He pulled his hips back, sitting up as he did so. He took hold of Flug's own and positioned him for the best angle of fun. 

 

Flug looked up with bright eyes, face having turned entirely pink. He smiled and lied back on the bed, those wonderful eyes closing as he let his biggest fantasy finally happen. 

 

Black Hat huffed as he looked Flug over. Damn human, making him feel emotions. He did not find Flug adorable right now. That word wasn't even in his vocabulary. 

 

Black Hat thrust back in at a slow pace, Flug sighing out beneath him. His short nails dug into Black Hat's neck and shoulders as a gentle rhythm started up. Deep, slow, it was perfect. 

 

Perfect for the time being. Black Hat moved down to nuzzle and nip at Flug's neck some more, purring as his hips continued their steady rhythm. Flug arched and tilted his head. It felt so good, why he'd his nerves been keeping him from this?

 

A sudden sharp thrust caught Flug off guard and he arched, moaning loudly. Black Hat grinned as he picked up his pace a bit. He bit and licked over his lover's shoulder and neck, claws slowly raking down the man’s thighs. 

 

With a growl Flug was hefted up, Black Hat changing their positions. He smirked up at Flug as he repositioned the man for a perfect ride. That cock writhed within him again and Flug cried out in bliss. Black Hat took hold of Flug's hips, tendrils coiling around to assist in the motions. 

 

Flug bit his lip as he lifted himself off that wonderful cock. The sudden yank down had him moaning again, bowing over Black Hat as the pleasure took over. 

 

Black Hat chuckled as he moved Flug back up, dropping him once more. Another moan and Flug started doing his best to lift himself up and drop down. It was useless with Black Hat's strength controlling him. 

 

Flug was reduced to a moaning, bouncing mess on Black Hat's cock. He drooled as the bliss continued to build, Black Hat becoming more forceful. Flug could feel himself getting close, his moans flowing freely now. 

 

Black Hat started growling as his talons dug into Flug's hips. He pulled the man down harder and faster until an explosion of pure bliss overtook him. That final thrust had Flug clinging hard to Black Hat. He opened his eyes and the sight of his lover in the throes of extacy was enough to send him over the edge. 

 

He grit his teeth as he came on Black Hat's stomach. He huffed as he slumped down against his lover, grinning a bit. He was never going to forget the look on Black Hat's face. 

 

Black Hat slowly came back to his senses, his cock disappearing. Flug sighed at feeling so empty, nuzzling down into Black Hat's chest. 

 

The Eldritch huffed and ran his talons down Flug's back. Now to try and ease him into doing this without the hypnosis… 


End file.
